Teen Witch
by iheartanime4ever
Summary: Summary is inside. Warning story's rating may change from T to M  OCxStiles  Interracial story. Don't like, don't read!


**AN: Hey guys so this is my first fanfic outside of anime. I really adore this show and I was kind of upset that nobody made a love interest for Stiles. Sooo i decided to make one of my own.**

**Summary:Dominique Jackson is upset when she moves away to Beacon County. However, she finds unexpcted love with Stiles Stilinski. Just when she thought everything was normal, she finds out that she's not the only supernatural being residing in this county. interracial BW/WM **

**Don't like dont read!**

**Chapter 1**

Dominique just couldn't believe it.

"But Mom!"

"No buts, we are leaving tonight and that's final!" said Aaliyah Jackson.

"You can't just come out of the blue and say crazy things like that!" Dominique screamed.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen! I told you on your last day of school we would be moving at the end of the summer." her mother replied.

"Yes I know, but I thought it was just a sick joke. Please mom, I don't want to be the only Black girl in school!"

"Dominique Nicole Jackson, we are moving and that's final!" Dominique made a high-pitched scream.

"Thanks for ruining my life mom."

"Oh your welcome, start packing the movers will be here in a hour." her mother said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what school will I be going to?"

"Beacon Hills High School," replied her mother.

'Great it even sounds like a White school' thought Dominique.

"I heard that" said her mom.

"Wow, did I say that out loud?" Dominique exclaimed.

"No, you just weren't protecting your thoughts;" Ms Jackson sighed "We've been over this Dominique."

"I know, I know, it's just that when I get angry or exasperated I lose control or I forget." Dominique replied

"Well it's your job as a witch to get a grip on things. You never know what supernatural being is lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce."

Dominique just rolled her eyes and made her way to her room. Once she finished packing, she called all her friends and told them she was moving. Her best friend, Nia, rushed over as soon as she heard the news. As Nia ran up the stairs to Dominique's room, she greeted her mother.

"Hey Ms. Jackson!" she yelled.

"Hello Nia."

Dominique looked up as Nia burst through her door.

"Oh Domo! Say it ain't so girl!"

"Unfortunately Nia, it's so."

"Is your mom trying to ruin your life?" exclaimed Nia.

"I know right, that's what I said!"

"I heard that!" yelled Ms. Jackson.

Dominique crossed the room to close her door.

"Stop eavesdropping mom!" she screamed as she slammed her door.

Dominique turned back to her friend just in time to see her wipe away a tear.

"Aaaaw girl, you know I'll call you everyday"

"I know, just promise me I won't be replaced." Nia said.

"Nia, nobody could ever replace you" Dominique said as she embraced her best friend.

* * *

><p>Stiles was still laughing as he remembered how freaked out his best friend Scott was when he gave him the jump at his house. He had overheard his dad talking on the phone about how an officer saw one-half of a body in the woods. Apparently, his dad was gathering a search party to look for the other half.<p>

As soon as his dad left, he rushed to Scott's house and explained to him the situation. Scott was reluctant to join in the search but eventually gave in to Stiles' nagging. They had gotten caught by Stiles' dad or more like Stiles got caught and Scott hid like a baby.

Nevertheless, Stiles covered for him and inwardly groaned as his dad led him to his Jeep. He was driving home now, but he secretly hoped Scott got home okay.

* * *

><p>Dominique sighed as she looked at the sign that said Beacon Hills High School. Her mother had dropped her off on her way to her job at the Beacon Hills Hospital as a nurse. How her mom got a job so quick she will never know. As Dominique made her way to the front of the school she was met by the principal, a black man surprisingly, and another student.<p>

"Dominique Jackson?"

"Yes that's me." She replied.

"This is Allison Argent, she is also a new student." said the principal.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you." Allison said.

Dominique surveyed Allison. She was really pale, had long dark hair, and a sense of style.

"It's nice to meet you to. I love your boots, where'd you get them?"

Before she could reply, the principal cleared his throat.

"Ladies, follow me."

"I got them from Forever 21." Allison whispered as they made their way into the school.

"I thought so." Dominique whispered back.

The principal led them to their class and introduced them to the Algebra 2 teacher. The teacher then told them to find a seat so he can begin class. Allison sat behind a cute boy that looked as though he was half White, half Mexican.

Dominique surveyed the classroom and saw an empty seat behind a sexy, White boy. She couldn't believe it, she actually found a White boy attractive. As she made her way down the aisle, Dominique's eyes rolled over him. He had a buzz cut that was growing out, a mole on his face just centimeters away from his mouth, and lips that just seemed to scream kiss me.

As she got to her seat, she noticed he had hazel-green eyes that seemed to sparkle. 'Damn, this White boy is fine' she thought.

"Damn! Baby got back!" Stiles exclaimed as he nearly fell out of his chair trying to stare at Dominique's ass.

Dominique was so shocked, she didn't even hear the class snickering.

"Hey babe, I'm Stiles, maybe after school today, we can go to my place and get busy." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Dominique scoffed "Boy please. In your dreams!"

"Oh believe me, I'm counting on that!"

Allison was shocked. She had never heard a boy speak like that to a girl before. Stiles turned just in time to catch Allison staring at him. He instantly cracked a grin.

"Oh don't get jealous, if you'd like I can dream about a threesome. I have no issues with that!"

Allison just rolled her eyes and shot an apologetic look at Dominique.

"Okay Stiles! If you're finished yapping, I'd like to get class started." the teacher interrupted.

"Oh no problem teach, get right on to it."

Dominique sighed; she knew this was going to be a long first day.


End file.
